maybemaybemaybe
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: And that's when she gets it. Insight to Homefront, Artemis-centric.


Disclaimer: disclaimed

* * *

><p>She's never really understood Green Arrow. Or Batman, Robin, Black Canary…any of the non-powered heroes, really. They seem so...<em>vulnerable<em> in the face of powerhouses like Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Aquaman. It seems unnecessary for normal human beings to take up arms against enemies that are not their own to fight. Why not leave it to the real heroes?

But she'd taken up the mantle of sidekick (partner was a long stretch, even in the face of Speedy—Red Arrow) anyway, although partly because it couldn't be helped. Between her sister, father and mother, there was never a choice to do anything but fight one way or another. Jade got out—but not the right way. Lawrence never gave Artemis a choice, but she made one anyway, with the help of Paula, who didn't want her daughter to suffer a mother's sins. Even when she met all the heroes at the Cave, it'd never really _clicked _with her, their passion for fighting crime. If she was honest with herself, she became Green Arrow's "niece," only to anger Lawrence. She wouldn't let him control her.

Then the cave is attacked and suddenly there's fire and water everywhere and smoke is filling her lungs and panic is racing through her veins and all their metas are capturedand only Robin is left and _oh god oh god oh god _what if she can't save them what does she do _what does she __**do? **_

_How _has bird boy been doing this since he's nine? It's barely been three years and she'll never get used to the rush of adrenalin in her body. Somehow, though—somehow, his controlled anger at being attacked on his home front, mixed with his stupid jokes and easy humor, he calms her down and maybe, just _maybe _they'll get through this?

And—oh god oh god Robin is drowning he's dead and all her hope is gone because there's no way she can beat the Reds as a newbie, an _unpowered _newbie at that, when all of the experienced and _powered _heroes are captured?

Maybe she should give herself up? That's stupid; they'll kill her along with the others and what will that accomplish? No, it's best to hide, that's her only shot of survival. It's the smart choice—it's the choice Jade would make. Right, that's what she'll do.

Wally's eyes flash through her mind, the easy banter they fell into. Just like Megan's unwavering trust and Kaldur's gentle friendship and Superboy's struggles that remind her of her own. And Robin, that _kid_, who managed to keep her safe and alive and maybe killed himself in her place.

_I can't do it. _The thought shocks her, because never in her life would she ever imagine risking her life for anyone, except maybe her mother and even possibly Jade. But she's willing to do it, because she has never felt such outward acceptance and sincerity and—and _love_ from strangers and she won't put it to waste now.

And then it clicks. She appreciates for the first time why they put their lives on the line: because they genuinely care about other people. From their friends, lovers, family, to the random civilian in the wrong place at the wrong time, the heroes care and are willing to stand up for them. She gets it.

So she takes that arrow and bets _everything _on it—and it pays off. And she has never felt the same relief as seeing Robin inhale or M'gann stand again. Then Tornado flies in and something feels wrong then the wind is picking up and panic overwhelms her again and she can't breathe_ can't breathe can't—_

**Black**.

_Connor's prettier than Superman, _is her first thought as she wakes up. The older man is imposing and dry and entirely uninteresting to look at.

The whole situation unfolds and it leaves a bit of dread in her heart, a weight that settles in her stomach.

But M'gann is _alive_. Kaldur is back to gently reprimanding, Wally is sassy again and Connor is again that quiet presence and she feels like she understands Robin a little more.

She can't help but feel like it's worth it, because no matter what the cost, she finally understands why she does what she does, and that means everything to her. It's everything and to her, the world can't beat her down.

* * *

><p>So I just finished watching <em>Homefront <em>and DUDE. I love Artemis. So I wrote this, and yeah, perhaps it's not my best work but I like it. Sue me (actually, don't. It would make me cry :D)

Review pretties?


End file.
